Apology Not Accepted
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Some things just can't be forgiven...or forgotten. Lita/Edge oneshot, written for a challenge at LJ. Please R&R!


**A/N: It's been a LONG time since I've written a fic featuring these two. I hope I'm not too rusty. This was originally written as a challenge at lita_fics, on LJ. I hope you guys enjoy reading it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction.**

**Characters/Pairing: Lita/Edge**

**Summary: Some things just can't be forgiven…or forgotten.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," came the soft yet slightly husky voice of the tall man standing in the doorway.

Lita lifted her head and looked into the deep eyes of the man she'd once loved. Never before had she expected their longtime (almost four years this August) relationship to end this way. It had been tumultuous and curvy, yes, but there had also been a deep love and respect there—at least Lita had thought so. Lita felt like Adam was the only man that truly knew her inside and out, and accepted her unconditionally, despite her flaws. And she in turn accepted the blonde unconditionally. After all, that was the true meaning of love, right?

So one can imagine how surprised—and hurt—the redhead had been once she'd found out that the entire relationship had been nothing but one big joke to Adam, a way to show the boys in the back that he still "had it" even though his marriage had ended, that he was still irresistible to any woman out there. All he'd cared about was his masculinity, and not once thought about how much this would crush Lita once she learned that her personal life was being spilled to the entire guys' locker room every Monday night.

It had been Randy who'd pulled her aside one Monday night after a live event, telling her that he really needed to tell her something. Figuring it was probably just Randy being Randy and not really anything important, she'd quietly slipped away before anyone could notice that she was gone, and followed Randy to the boiler room.

Her first reaction upon learning the disgusting news was hurt—how could Adam do this to her?—but it soon gave away to anger, and she quickly began to think of some way that she could make the Canadian pay for what he'd done. Kicking his ass seemed like the best option in her mind, but Randy talked her out of it, telling her that it would probably do more harm than good for her in the long run anyway. Better to act like she didn't know, and then bust his ass on the news later, when they were alone. Now the two of them were sitting in catering, which was surprisingly quiet, both of them waiting on the other to say something.

"You're sorry," the fiery redhead repeated quietly. "Well, your apology's not accepted."

She kept staring at her hands because she really didn't know what else to say. Of all the people she was close to, she never would have thought that Adam would be the one to let her down. He'd been her rock for so long; after the breakup with John, she'd had no one else to turn to. In that sense, their relationship wasn't about love—it was more of an unspoken statement of need. Adam's wife had filed for divorce after finding out that he'd been cheating on her with one of the Divas, and in their respective mourning periods, somehow they'd found each other. Lita woke up one morning to find herself in Adam's bed, curled up in his arms, and that was the beginning of it all. Little had she known that the entire relationship had been a lie. He'd never loved her.

"If it's any consolation, I totally understand if you hate me," Adam said, propping his arm up against the side of the door. Sighing, he crossed the small room and sat down on the bench beside of Lita, propping his legs up and resting his chin on top of his knees. The silence between them was painfully awkward, until Adam turned to look at Lita, once again trying to apologize. Lita wasn't buying it; she knew that the Canadian was aware that he'd been busted, and was now backpedaling in a last-ditch effort to redeem himself in her eyes, thus saving the relationship. But Lita wasn't about to take him back after this. As far as she was concerned, he could take all the memories and go to hell. She wanted nothing more to do with him after this.

"Let's face it, Ames, we both knew this wasn't going to last forever. We both knew it was just a matter of time before it came to this point."

She laughed bitterly.

"No, Adam, I can't say that I knew that the time would come where I'd learn that this relationship was one big joke to you." She tossed her head back, a few strands of bright red hair falling out of her ponytail. Her eyes narrowed as she studied his reaction and almost laughed when she saw a wave of panic in his eyes. She jumped off the table, dusting the back of her black pants off gingerly. Adam still sat there with his mouth hanging open—Lita couldn't help but think that he looked like a damn goldfish like that—as if expecting her to say something else. But the time was done for talking. Lita had places to go and no more time to waste on a man that had shown his true colors to her.

The last words she spoke before she turned on her heels and walked out of the room were "Have a nice life." She knew that Adam wouldn't take the hint, and would more than likely try to find her before the next taping, so that he could profess his innocence or beg for forgiveness. It would only make him look more pathetic, and wouldn't change her mind about how she felt at all, but hey, if he wanted to make a total jackass out of himself, that was his choice. Where she had once been angry, that was no longer the case now. The hurt had subsided, and she no longer thought that life without Adam Copeland would be hard. Truth be told, she'd never really known the real Adam anyway.

Sometimes you just have to know when to cut your losses and let go. For Lita, that time was now, and she wasn't going to regret cutting this jerk out of her life one bit.

* * *

**I didn't really like the end result, but hopefully you guys did :)**


End file.
